Secret
by Changmin KW
Summary: Kris Wu, seorang mahasiswa dan ketua genk EXO yang terkenal tampan,kaya raya sekaligus menyeramkan diam-diam mempunyai seorang 'istri'. Dan Huang ZiTao, seorang mahasiswa culun yang ketauan hamil oleh teman sekelasnya. Siapakah 'istri' Kris? Dan siapa ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Tao? Mengapa mereka merahasiakannya?


**Tittle : Secret**

** Pairing : KrisTao - ChangKyu - ChanBaek**

** Rated : T Genre : Family, Drama, Humor *gagal* **

**Disclaimer : Kris dan Tao hanya milik tuhan dan orang tuanya, saya tidak berhak memiliki mereka :p **

**War : M-preg, Yaoi, Karya saya sendiri, jangan plagiat!**

.

Summary

Kris Wu, seorang mahasiswa dan ketua genk EXO yang terkenal tampan,kaya raya sekaligus menyeramkan diam-diam mempunyai seorang 'istri'. Dan Huang ZiTao, seorang mahasiswa culun yang ketauan hamil oleh teman sekelasnya. Siapakah 'istri' Kris? Dan siapa ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Tao? Mengapa mereka merahasiakannya?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING \)^O^(/**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah universitas ternama di Korea, seorang mahasiswa yang tertidur di meja kelasnya. Ia tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang menumpu kepalanya dan mulutnya yang terbuka agak lebar. Tiada satupun teman sekelasnya atau dosennya yang membangunkannya, karena mereka semua takut 'kejadian' seperti dulu terjadi.

PLUK

Sebuah tangan seorang pria berambut coklat menepuk bahu Kris yang sedang tertidur dan berniat untuk membangunkan pria berambut hitam yang di cepak itu.

"Kris...! Bangun! Pelajaran sudah habis. Ayo kita ke Basecamp" ucap pria berambut coklat yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Hng..! Persetan kau Park! Berani membangunkanku!" ucap Kris yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ckck, ayolah Kris. Kau kan yang bilang sendiri kalau jam istirahat sudah tiba, kita disuruh membangunkanmu" ujar seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari Kris dan Chanyeol, Shim Changmin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bangun. Ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju atap yang merupakan Basecamp mereka. Okeh ada yang perlu saya jelaskan. Mereka adalah Genk EXO, yang terdiri dari Kris Wu sebagai Ketuanya,Park Chanyeol dan Shim Changmin. Mereka terkenal tampan,kaya raya dan juga menyeramkan karena sering membully,berkelahi dan memukuli mahasiswa yang berani menantang mereka. Sejak kecil hingga kuliah semester akhir ini mereka selalu bersama.

Soal kekasih? Apa saya harus menjelaskannya? Tidak sedikit gadis dan pria berstatus uke yang menyatakan cinta kepada mereka. Tapi mereka selalu menolak, karena masing-masing sudah mempunyai pujaan hati mereka.

Park Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa yang berstatus uke favourite di kampus mereka. Shim Changmin mempunyai kekasih bernama Cho Kyuhyun seorang mahasiswa terkenal dingin dan evil. Kemudian Kris Wu, heum sulit untuk saya jelaskan. Diam-diam dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri 'yang katanya' manis dan polos tetapi untuk mengetahui siapa istrinya saya belum tau kita lihat saja nanti.

Mereka pun sampai di basecamp. Masing-masing mengeluarkan rokok batangan dari kantong celana dan menghisapnya dengan tenang.

"Kris, bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayi yang ada di kandungannya?"tanya Changmin yang menjepitkan batang rokok miliknya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dan mengeluarkan asap rokok yang dia hisap lewat mulutnya.

"Baik. Ada apa kau menanyakan istri dan anakku di dalam kandungannya? Jangan sekali-kali kau ingin merebutnya dariku!" ucap Kris yang langsung mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Changmin terkekeh.

"Tenang Wu. Aku tidak akan merebut istri dari sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin bilang, tolong jaga sepupuku baik-baik supaya bayi yang ada di kandungannya juga baik" kata Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku akan selalu menjaga mereka sampai aku di panggil oleh yang maha kuasa. Dan aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku kalau sampai ada yang menyakiti mereka" ujar Kris dramatis yang membuat Chanyeol dan Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan Prince(ss) evilmu? Apa dia sudah mengandung anakmu?" tanya Kris sambil menghisap asap rokok yang terasa seperti mint itu.

"Ku 'genjot' saja belum pernah apalagi hamil. Menciumnya saja aku harus ijin -_-" Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Changmin iba dan mereka berdua hanya dapat menahan tawanya.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Di perpustakaan, seorang pria berkacamata bulat dan tebal sedang membaca sebuah buku. Buku itu tertulis 'Menjadi Ibu Yang Baik'. Pria? Menjadi Ibu Yang Baik? Oh, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang. Pria bernama Huang ZiTao mahasiswa semester empat yang beberapa bulan ini memakai baju yang agak besar dan terkenal culun ini membaca bukunya dengan seksama. Agar tidak ketauan oleh mahasiswa lainnya, Tao membaca buku di pojokan perpustakaan. Mendengar derap langkah seseorang, ia menyembunyikan buku yang ia baca dengan buku rumus matematika yang memang berada di mejanya.

"Tao" panggil seorang pria bertubuh mungil.

"Baekhyun gege? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kondisi kandunganmu. Bagaimana? Sudah berapa bulan, eoh?"

"Baik gege. Sudah delapan bulan tiga minggu" kata Tao sambil mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit dan Baekhyun pun ikut mengelus perut Tao.

"Wah, kau akan melahirkan, Tao. Kau sudah ngidam apa saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Waktu usia kandunganku masih dua bulan aku meminta suamiku untuk membelikan rendang tapi suamiku belum dapat juga sampai jam tiga pagi. Yasudah aku suruh dia pulang saja"

"Rendangkan banyak di restaurant indonesia"

"Isshh, yang aku minta itu rendang jengkol bukan rendang daging gege!" Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Tao dengan ekspresi -_-.

"Zitao, waktu istirahat sudah habis. Ayo aku antarkan ke kelasmu" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Baek gege. Aku bisa sendiri. Gege cepatlah ke kelas nanti dosenmu sudah masuk dan kau di hukum" Tao menolak tawaran Baekhyun yang menurutnya akan merepotkan Baekhyun.

"Sebagai uke yang di hormati oleh pria berstatus seme di kampus ini, aku harus menjaga uke yang lain juga. Dan jangan pernah menganggap tawaranku ini sangat merepotkan bagimu. Ayo" Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan Tao.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas Tao. Samar-samar mereka mendengar obrolan dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berdandan menor yang merupakan kelompok penggemar Kris yang di beri nama KrisLoveMe.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar kalau Kris Wu sudah mempunyai istri?" tanya seorang gadis berabut pirang bernama Jessica, mahasiswi semester akhir.

"Aku dengar istrinya itu pria manis dan polos. Aku jadi ingin melihat istrinya. Semanis dan sepolos apa sih istri Kris itu!" ucap gadis manis bernama Krystal, teman sekelas Tao.

"Kalau istrinya tidak manis dan polos, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya di tanganku. Enak saja dia bisa mendapatkan Kris, sedangkan kita berbicara dengannya saja susah" kata gadis berkulit kehitaman, Yuri sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung merangkul Tao dan mengelusnya. Ia tau perasaan Tao saat ini. Baekhyun tidak mau Tao menjadi Depresi hanya karena celotehan mahasiswi yang ingin tindakan kekerasan kepadanya dan menyebabkan kandungan Tao menjadi lemah. Tunggu... Apa hubungannya Tao dengan Kris?

^=o= Secret =o=^

Malam hari seorang pria manis tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat hasil USG *maap. Ngasal* anak pertamanya. Ia akan memberi tau suaminya tentang kondisi anak mereka yang semakin hari semakin membaik. Dan ia juga membaca (lagi) surat pernyataan bahwa dia hamil.

**To : Ny. Wu ZiTao**

**From : Seoul Hospital**

** Menyatakan bahwa Ny. Wu ZiTao positif (+) Hamil**

Kurang lebih, seperti itu lah tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut. Tao membereskan surat-surat tersebut dan dia masukan ke dalam Tas kuliahnya berwarna merah marun ber merk Gucci dan di selipkan ke sebuah buku. Karena bosan berdiam diri di kamar selama dua jam, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lembut.

"Yifan gege lama sekali sih."gerutu Tao sambil memencet-mencet remote TVnya. Hey Zitao, apa kau berfikir kalau mencari mangga muda dengan rasa manis itu mudah?

CLEK !

"Baby" panggil seorang pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Yifan geeegeee" sahut Tao. Berlari menuju suaminya dan memeluknya.

"Baby! Jangan lari! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku"ucap Yifan atau bisa di panggil Kris sambil mengelus perut buncit Tao dari luar piyamanya.

"Hehe. Gege sudah dapatkan mangganya? Ayo kita kupas dan setelah itu kita makan mangganya"ucap Tao dengan polosnya.

"Ahh, tidak baby. Aku saja yang mengupasnya. Kau duduk saja ya. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa" Tao berfikir imut dan Kris ingin sekali 'memakan' makhluk imut di depannya tapi dia harus puasa selama sembilan bulan.

"Baiklah" Kris pun segera menuju dapur mengambil pisau,piring dan gula pastinya. Ia mengupas mangga muda dengan telaten dan memotongnya. Setelah itu, Kris mengambil beberapa sendok makan gula dan ia campurkan dengan air.

Lalu, Kris mencampurkan semua mangganya dan melumuri hingga rata. Dan ia mengambil satu-satu potongan mangga tadi dan di taruh di piring *ribet udh keak masak*.

Merasa sudah siap, Kris membawa piring yang berisi mangga itu ke ruang tamu dimana sang istri tercinta berada.

"Ini pesanan anda, Yang mulia putri" ucap Kris dengan pose seperti seorang pria yang menyatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita dan tangannya ia condongkan tepat di depan istrinya.

"Aku ambil satu ya, ge" ujar Tao mengambil satu potong mangga dan memakannya. "Ge, kenapa mangganya ada rasa asam dan juga manis yah?" tanya Tao. Kris menaruh piring mangga di atas meja.

"Mungkin karena kau sedang hamil" jawab Kris tidak masuk akal tapi karena terlalu polos, Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. 'Huhh, untung Zitao polos' batin Kris -_-.

"Zitao. Tadi papa menelfonku besok aku akan mengurus perusahaan papa. Papa sedang sakit" ujar Kris.

"Heum, terus apa masalahnya denganku?"

"Besok aku tidak ke kampus dan aku-"

"Apa? Papa sakit? Yifan gege kenapa kau tidak bilang?" ucapan Kris terpotong oleh sebuah kekagetan Tao. Kris hanya melongo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi"

"Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"

"Kau-nya saja yang berfikirnya lambat!" perkataan Kris yang sukses membuat Tao menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Karena baru sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, Kris menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Ta-ta.. Tao maaf a-aku tidak ber maksud. Maafkan aku, Tao" Kris berusaha memeluk Tao tapi dengan cepat Tao menggeser duduknya. Tapi sial bagi Tao, dia malah jatuh ke lantai karena tempat yang ia duduki sudah di ujung sofa dan membuat Kris kewalahan.

"HUUWEEE MAMA! Yifan gege sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Tao yang imut ini! Yifan gege tidak ingin bayi yang aku kandung! Katanya Tao itu gendut sudah tidak perawan lagi eh maksudku tidak imut lagi! Huuuwee Papa aku ingin pulang saja!" curhatan seorang Zitao -" dan kesekian kalinya Kris melongo mendengar uneg-uneg Tao.

"Siapa bilang kamu tidak imut lagi? Kau masih imut malah kadar imutmu bertambah, baby. Dan kau memang sudah tidak perawan lagi -_-"

"Tadikan aku yang bilang. Dasar budeg!" Kris hanya mengelus dadanya 'Mungkin ini hanyalah cobaan tuhan' batin Kris

"Maafkan aku Tao cantik,imut,manis dan ketjeh. Ya.. Ya.. Ya? mau kan memaafkan seorang pangeran tampan bernama Wu Yifan a.k.a Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu a.k.a Kris a.k.a Kevin Wu a.k.a Jiaheng a.k.a -"

"STOP! BERISIK NAGA PEDO! AKU BENCI KAU!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Huang ZiTao. I love you Baby"

"Ishh awas, Princess ingin bobo cantik dulu bersama dedek bayi. Kau tidur di luar saja. Good Night sayang muuacchh"

"WTF! Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu, Tao."

Dan akhirnya pasangan heboh pun berpisah ranjang. *Yess*

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tao berjalan di sebuah lorong sekolah. Ia agak risih dengan pakaian tebal dan besar yang ia pakai saat kuliah. Ia juga sering di tatap oleh mahasiswa lain dengan tatapan heran dan curiga(mungkin).

"Tao" panggil anggota genk EXO (Chanyeol and Changmin) secara bersamaan ketika berada di dekat gudang kampus yang sepi dari mahasiswa.

"Hallo gege. Apa kabar?"tanya Tao dengan sumringah.

"Kami baik-baik saja Tao. Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" balas Chanyeol. Changmin hanya mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kami? Itu sih kau yang baik-baik saja, aku? Sedang tidak baik-baik saja hari ini karena My Evilku yang manis marah denganku"gerutu Changmin. Tao hanya terkekeh melihat sahabat suaminya sekaligus sepupunya dan Chanyeol hanya memutarkan bola matanya saja.

"Kandunganku semakin membaik ge hehe" bisik Tao kepada duo C agar tidak ketauan oleh mahasiswa lain.

"Syukurlah. Tao, hari ini suamimu tidak masuk kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Iya ge. Soalnya Papa Wu sedang sakit. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan Yifan gege mengganti Papa di perusahaan. Heum, nanti setelah pulang sekolah, Tao ingin menjenguk Papa. Kalian tidak menjenguk?"

"Kita juga ingin menjenguk Paman Wu. Kalau begitu kita bareng saja." kata Changmin.

"Kalau ketauan penggemar Yifan gege dan mahasiswa lain bagaimana? Kau kan tau sendiri, Penggemar Yifan gege menyeramkan"

"Akan aku lindungi kau agar tidak ketauan. Kalau sampai disana ada penggemar Kris, aku akan memukul mereka" Ujar Changmin sok pahlawan.

"Sok jagoan kau, ge. Nanti kita ketemuan di belakang sekolah saja ya?"

"Baiklah Tao. Kami ke kelas dulu. Bye" Tao hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Tao berjalan ke arah kelasnya dan melihat keadaan kelasnya sangat ramai. Ia mendudukkan bokong (yang sebenarnya) seksi di tempat duduknya.

"Tao. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari ?" tanya seorang pria berrambut ikal.

"Sudah, Kyu. Memangnya kau belum?" balas Tao pada pria bernama Kyuhyun, seorang pria evil kekasih dari sepupunya.

"Aku lupa karena ku fikir sekarang tidak ada tugas lagi selain tugas dari jadi aku bermain game seharian. Apa aku boleh lihat?"

"Boleh. Bagaimana kalau kita barter? Ada beberapa tugas dari yang belum aku selesaikan"

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil bukunya dulu" Tao pun mengangguk dan mengambil buku pelajaran yang ia sukai, Bahasa Inggris. Tetapi ada beberapa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang jatuh ke lantai yang tidak di sadari oleh Tao sendiri. Merasa ada benda terjatuh, teman yang duduk disebrang Tao mengambil kertas itu.

"Wu ZiTao? Hamil?!"

**SKIP!**

Setelah pulang dari kampus, Tao dan pasangan ChangKyu - ChanBaek pergi ke toko buah untuk membeli buah-buahan untuk Papa Kris. Tao sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian ibu hamil. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Tao adalah seorang pria karena kecantikannya yang melebihi seorang wanita.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah mertuanya, Tao hanya diam dan melamun walaupun teman-temannya mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Tao. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kita sudah sampai di rumah Tuan Wu. Ayo turun, tidak seperti biasanya kau diam seperti ini jika ke rumah Tuan Wu" kata Baekhyun menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.

"Gege, aku takut ketauan penggemar Yifan gege. Kemarin kau dengarkan kalau mereka tau siapa istri Yifan gege yaitu aku, nanti aku akan di bunuh oleh mereka" jelas Tao yang membuat Chanyeol dan pasangan ChangKyu bingung.

"Mereka bilang 'Kalau istrinya itu tidak semanis dan polos, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya di tanganku' kau dengar 'Tidak manis dan polos' mereka pasti akan membunuhmu, tetapi kau ini sangat imut,manis dan polos melebihi mereka jika kau tidak berpenampilan culun, Zitao" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulang perkataan penggemar Kris yang kemarin ia dengar.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu Tao? Kalau ada yang ingin membunuhmu, jangan harap dia akan bernafas kembali jika ia siap membunuhmu"

"Maksudmu, Min?"

"Aku juga tidak tau -_-"

"Sudahlah, keadaan sudah aman. Di perumahan ini sangat sepi. Ayo kita turun" lerai Chanyeol antara Baekhyun dan Changmin. Tao turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selayer biru milik Kris.

Di balik semak-semak, Dua orang wanita cantik sedang memperhatikan orang-orang yang turun dari mobil Lamborghini.

"Benarkan apa kata aku eonnie, kalau Tao adalah istrinya Kris oppa" ujar gadis brrambut warna merah terang.

"Heum, dan dia sudah hamil ternyata. Pria hamil itu sangat menjijikan!" ucap gadis satunya lagi yang di panggil 'eonnie' oleh gadis berambut merah."Kita tinggal sebarkan ke mahasiswa lainnya besok karena kita sudah mempunyai bukti" lanjut gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tao, gege pulang"

"Yifan gege! Akhirnya kau pulang juga" sambut Tao dengan senyum manisnya untuk sang suami tercinta. Dan suaminya mengecup bibir tipis Tao.

"Sudah kangen, eoh? Kau sudah tidak marah sama gege kan?" tanya Kris dengan PD-nya. Tao mengangguk imut yang membuat Kris gemas.

"Apa gege sudah makan?" tanya Tao dengan penuh khawatir sambil melepaskan dasi Kris.

"Sudah baby. Aku kasihan denganmu yang harus masak untukku" jawab Kris sambil menuntun Tao untuk duduk di sofa empuk.

"Baguslah. Oya ge, tadi aku menjenguk Papa. Keadaan papa sudah membaik karena kedatangan Tao hehe"

"Oya? Berarti besok gege kuliah dan bertemu denganmu seharian" Tao mengangguk dan Kris mengecup perut buncit Tao.

"Tao. Apa kau sudah ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Baby kita?" tanya Kris mengusap perut Tao

"Sudah seminggu ini, perutku terasa seperti ditendang oleh baby, ge. Ahh, aku lupa memberi tau gege kemarin. Sebentar ya ge. Aku akan ambilkan surat-suratnya dulu di Tas" Tao bangun dari duduknya dan mencari sebuah surat yang ia simpan di dalam tas kuliahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" gumam Tao yang membongkar semua isi tasnya. Merasa tidak ketemu, Tao memasukan semua isi tasnya lagi dan turun untuk menemui Kris.

"Gege, aku tidak menemui surat-suratnya dimana. Apa gege melihatnya?"

"Tidak sayang. Apa mungkin kau lupa? Sudahlah tidak penting, yang penting kau dan baby sehat. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku akan mandi dulu"

"Baiklah ge. Aku tidur dulu. Tapi ada satu syarat?"

"Apa?"

"Cium aku demi Baby" Kris yang mendengar hal itu segera mencium bibir kucing Tao.

"Tidak demi baby pun aku mau setiap hari mencium bibir manismu, cantik" kata Kris sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tao yang tengah berblushing ria.

•

•

•

•

•

Pagi ini, Universitas Seoul sangat heboh lantaran ada suatu berita mengejutkan. Di depan mading kampus Tao dan Kris sangat ramai oleh mahasiswa. Di sebuah kertas berwarna merah yang ditempelkan dimading tertulis :

_ANNOUNCEMENT!_

_Kris Wu dan Huang ZiTao adalah pasangan suami-istri. Dan Tao sudah berbadan dua. Siapapun kalian penggemar Kris, kalian berhak melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepada Tao._

_Thank's_

_Ketua KrisLoveMe_

_Jessica Jung_

Dan di mading itu juga terdapat foto Tao yang keluar dari mobil lamborghini yang diketahui pemiliknya adalah Chanyeol dan sebuah kertas yang menyatakan Tao positif hamil.

Seorang pria manis, rambut hitam dengan tatanan kuno, memakai kacamata bulat nan tebal serta pakaian yang besar untuk menutupi suatu rahasianya. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tersenyum riang.

"Huang ZiTao!" panggil seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang dan ada tiga orang di belakangnya.

"Jessica sunbae? Ada apa?" tanya Tao yang heran.

"Apa kabar, eoh? Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu yang sudah delapan bulan?" pertanyaan Jessica membuat Tao takut.

"Maksud sunbae apa?"

"Aku tau kau sedang hamil. Dan kau adalah... Istrinya Kris kan? Ini buktinya" ucap Krystal yang maju mendekati Tao sambil menunjukan surat-surat yang kemarin Tao cari, hasil pemeriksaan bayinya.

"Ti-tidak, Tal. A-aku tidak hamil kok dan aku bukan istrinya Kris sunbae" nafas Tao tercekat.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa ada surat seperti ini? Dan disini tertera kalau kau adalah istrinya Wu YiFan. Dan Wu YiFan adalah Kris Wu" Tao semakin takut. Sudah banyak mahasiswa mengerumuninya. Tao mengelus bagian bawah perutnya karena sebuah tendangan keras dari sang bayi.

BUGH!

"Arghhh"

"TAO!"

**^=o= Secret =o=^**

Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan keluar dari mobil Ferarri hitam yang terpakir indah diparkiran kampusnya. Ia berjalan tegap dan cool kearah kelasnya. Tetapi dua orang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kris! Tao sedang dalam keadaan bahaya!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan Tao?"

"Kau dan Tao ketahuan sudah ber suami-istri oleh mahasiswa!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Kris datar.

"Sh*t! TAO SEDANG DILAKUKAN KEKERASAN OLEH PENGGEMARMU KRIS!" perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Dimana Tao? Dimana dia sekarang!"

"Mereka ada di depan kelasku dan Tao. Chanyeol dan Changmin belum sampai dikampus jadi aku segera keparkiran dan untungnya kau sudah- hey Kris tunggu." celoteh Kyuhyun terpotong karena Kris sudah berlari menuju kelas Tao. Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun juga berlari mengikuti Kris.

Fikiran Kris kacau memikirkan hal yang terjadi pada Tao dan bayinya. Ia bersumpah, kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan dua orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan membunuh penggemarnya sendiri.

BUGH!

Suara tendangan keras yang mengenai perut Tao dari mahasiswa bernama Jessica Jung yang membuat Tao tersungkur kelantai dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Arghhh"

"TAO!" teriak Kris memanggil istrinya yang kesakitan. Semua mahasiswa maupun penggemar Kris disana hanya diam membatu saat Kris datang.

"Yifan gee. Sakit hiks,,hikss,,hiks"tangis Tao pecah karena ia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Kris tidak tega melihat Tao kesakitan.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Tao-KU!?" semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang berani menyahuti pertanyaan Kris. Kris melirik Jessica si pembuat onar.

"Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jawab aku Jung!"

"A-aku hanya memberi dia pelajaran saja Kris. Mungkin saja dia memakai cara apapun agar memikat hatimu dan mendapatkanmu" jawab Jessica takut.

"Dia memang sudah memikat hatiku di awal bertemu dan dia sangat istimewa bagi -"

"Arhhgg Yifaann geggeee!"

"Kris! Air ketuban Tao pecah. Sepertinya Tao ingin melahirkan. Ayo kita bawa kerumah sakit" Ucap Kyuhyun untuk memberi tau Kris karena ia melihat celana Tao basah dan mengerang sakit. Kris segera menggendong ala Bridal Style ke mobilnya. Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun menelfon kekasihnya yang belum sampai kampus untuk segera ke rumah sakit.

**^KrisTao^**

(At Seoul Hospital)

"Tao, bertahanlah!" Kris memegang erat tangan Tao yang ada di kasur beroda menuju ruang operasi.

"Gegeeee.. Ini saaangaat sakiit arhhhggg."

"Maaf tuan Wu. Sebaiknya anda menunggu istri anda di ruang tunggu. Permisi." kata perawat wanita saat Tao memasuki ruang operasi. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya.

'Tuhan. Kalau kau menyayangi Tao, selamatkan ia dan bayinya. Aku mohon kepadamu' doa Kris didalam hati.

"Kris.." panggil Chanyeol yang datang bersama kekasihnya dan pasangan ChangKyu.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

"Dia sudah masuk ruang operasi. Aku hanya berdoa agar Tao dan anakku selamat" ujar Kris dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

**- 2 hour ago -**

"Kenapa lama sekali sih"

"Sabar Kris. Kalau orang lahiran memang la-"

"Oee.. Oee.. Oee" Kris bernafas lega.

"Kris! Selamat kau sudah menjadi ayah. Kyaaa! Aku bisa menggendong bayi" ucap Kyuhyun kegirangan.

Changmin dan Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kris "Selamat kau menjadi ayah. Jagalah keponakanku" Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa dokternya tidak kunjung keluar? Aku kan ingin mengetahui bayinya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Mungkin masih lama, Baek"

KRIET

"Huuhh. Tuan Wu bisakah anda keruangan saya sebentar?" tanya Dokter kandungan Tao yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Kris mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Changmin mengisyaratkan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Heum,, jadi bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya, dok?"

"Selamat tuan Wu. Anak anda sehat-sehat semua dan istri anda belum sadarkan diri karena obat bius. Mungkin setengah jam lagi istri anda akan bangun." jelas Dokter Kim, dokter kandungan pribadi Tao.

"Sebentar.. Maksud dokter 'semua' dari kata 'sehat semua' apa?" tanya Changmin yang membuka suara. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya dan dokter Kim tertawa renyah.

"Iya. Ny. Tao berhasil mengeluarkan 10 bayi kembar dari dalam rahimnya.."

"APA?! 10?!"

**.**

**FIN**

**A/N : Ini ff M-preg (gaje dan gagal) pertama saya di maklumi saja kalo banyak kesalahan. Saya kgak tau tentang hamil-hamil, apalagi bwt cowok. Karena umur saya masih dibawah 15 tahun kekeke~. Sorry banget, prolognya harus saya hapus karena tadi chap selanjutnya kurang rapih pas di ffn -_-**

**Kenapa jawabanya semua pada bener kalo Tao melahirkan 10 anak kembar? -_-**

**Terus, yang nunggu I Will Show You, mau kapan di apdetnya?**

**Saya nerima saran dari kalian. Kalo ada yang salah bilang dikotak review atau enggak PM diakun 'Difauzi fudanshi'.**

**Assalamualaikum.**


End file.
